redhoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd (New Earth)
Jason Todd is a vigilante anti-hero who has been a member of and antagonist to the Batman Family. Batman originally trained him to be the second Robin, his new side-kick after Dick Grayson became Nightwing. Jason is murdered by the Joker during A Death in the Family, although he is later resurrected and returns as the second Red Hood during Under the Hood. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' In his training as Robin he has been taught acrobatics. He further practiced his abilities as the Red Hood even going so far as to chase the Batman Family around just to test his speed. *'Driving:' Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats, to being trained in the Middle East by an ace pilot to fly helicopters. *'Firearms:' Having been trained by Batman, Jason has expert aim batarangs and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Jason has received excellent education and tutoring from Batman, and thus has extensive knowledge of various subjects, which include Science, Mathematics, Forensic Medicine, Geography, History, and Leadership. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organizer as the Red Hood. :*'Criminology' :*'Demolitions:' Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. :*'Multilingualism:' Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian and various others with Russian being his weakest. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant (shown when he fought his former mentor, Nightwing, to a standstill). He has proven a competent opponent for even Batman himself, and overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower, further demonstrating himself to be a formidable adversary. *'Investigation:' Jason has shown some skill as a detective. *'Martial Arts:' He has received extensive training from Batman, and after his resurrection, had traveled the world, learning every form of martial arts he could, just as Batman did. *'Surveillance:' Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. *'Swordsmanship:' Jason has shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight until he ultimately lost. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Red Hood Costume:' Following his resurrection, Jason took on the Joker's old mantle of the Red Hood. His interpretation however involved denim jeans, biker boots, a t-shirt, and a biker's jacket. He wears two masks, the first being a red-domino mask, fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlite night-vision lenses. His gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which he can store items. His second mask was a metallic red hood, which offered many of the same functions as his mask, thought also added better protection for his face. *'Robin Costume ''(formerly):' After becoming Robin, Todd received Dick Grayson's old Robin costume. It included a fabric tunic, that offered limited protection against bullets and blunt attacks, a yellow cape, green shorts and pixie-boots. His utility belt carried batarangs, grappling hooks, gas pellets and assorted other bat-related weapons. *'Red Robin Costume (formerly):' The costume originally worn by the Jason Todd of Earth-51, and worn towards the end of his stint with the Challengers from Beyond. Similar in some ways to Tim Drake's costume, this costume offered many of the same protections and functions, although it had added glider capability in the cape, and assorted Robin-esque weaponry. *'Batman Costume (formerly):' Unlike the conventional Batman costume, Jason's version was far more militaristic, with heavier body armor of gray and black. Rather than the normal cowl design, the pointed ears were made to look more like devil horns, and the lenses glowed red giving him a far more demonic appearance. The mouth of the of the mask was covered with a gas-mask type device. Rather than carrying the normal non-lethal utility belt, Jason's was filled with assorted lethal weaponry. Transportation *'Batmobile (formerly)' *'Batcycle (formerly)''' Category:Jason Todd Category:Red Hood Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:New Earth Characters Category:Wingman Category:Batman Category:Red Robin Category:Nightwing Category:Robin